


Whispers in the Darkness

by Firebull



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Embedded Images, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Phi Tai Hong Stiles Stilinski, Rating Not For Sexy Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Derek turned around to scan the trees behind him, the sound of his breathing echoing. A shudder ran down his spine, chilling him to the core.Coming out of the woods, still wearing that same old bright red hoodie was Stiles. Stiles, whose tears were gleaming in the moon light, called out to him. “Derek.”Derek’s racing heartbeat was so loud that he nearly missed one crucial fact: Stiles didn’t have one.





	Whispers in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://originfire.tumblr.com/post/161826385548/suis0u-as-big-thank-you-for-over-3000) for a giveaway by the artist [suis0u](http://suis0u.tumblr.com/)
> 
> now as a (slightly) improved version

The woods were dark and wet. The narrow trees looked like pillars supporting the thick fog that hang in the air. It was cold enough that he could see his breath. The only sound heard for miles was the crunching of the under-wood beneath his feet. Here and there he could smell the empty dens and nests of animals, but he could hear no heartbeats other than his own. 

Derek looked around frantically, hoping to make out any shapes through the fog. For a few minutes he saw nothing, making him more and more anxious. And finally, after he nearly drove himself insane, something appeared: a bright red shape that was smudged through the fog, making it it looked like fire.

Like the fire that lit the candles of the many birthday cakes they used to make. Like the campfires he used to have with his family on full moons... Like the fire that killed his family and destroyed the ones left alive. Before he could think it over, his survival instincts kicked in and he ran.

Derek jumped over roots, sprinted through the small clearings and used his claws to take sharp turns around the trees. On and on he ran, until he stopped in the middle of another clearing. This one was actually clear enough that the moonlight reached the ground. Derek turned around to scan the trees behind him, the sound of his breathing echoing. A shudder ran down his spine, chilling him to the core.

Coming out of the woods, still wearing that same old bright red hoodie was Stiles. Stiles, whose tears were gleaming in the moon light, called out to him. “Derek.”

Derek’s racing heartbeat was so loud that he nearly missed one crucial fact: Stiles didn’t have one.

“Derek.” Unblinking eyes stared into him as tears continued streaming down Stiles’ face. “Why didn’t you find me, Derek?” Derek couldn’t speak. “Why do I have to be so _cold_? Why do you want me to _suffer_?” Stiles slowly came closer. “Why? Why? Derek, why?”, came a constant mumbling that became quieter as Stiles moved closer. So very close. But he didn’t smell quite right. He didn’t smell like Stiles, or at least not completely.

“ **Answer me, Derek!** ” Stiles’ face twisted into an ugly grimace as he leaped onto Derek and began strangling him. The longer Stiles strangled him, the more his features melted away and gave way to something horrifying. A face that was half rotten away, half scratched off. The eyes having been clawed out by something way bigger then the claws and beaks of the woodland animals. 

Derek’s claws slashed at Stiles’ writs, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever. He then tried to push the disfigured face away, but that didn’t work either. Finally, with all of Derek’s power he kicked Stiles off of him. As he coughed he rolled over so he could look at Stiles, or what was left of him. 

The hoodie was barely even worth being called that as most of the fabric had been torn away and the rest that was clinging on was caked in dirt and dead leaves. Stiles’ flesh had chunks bitten out of it and the rest was strongly decomposed giving him a skeletal appearance. Ripped parts of a half rotten intestine hung out from where his guts where thorn open.

Stiles crawled back to his feet quickly, his head turning to Derek so fast a loud _crack_ was heard. Derek scrambled up as fast as he could and made it just in time as Stiles came flying at him again. This time, Derek was prepared and trapped Stiles arms against his sides in a rather one-sided hug. The undead teen struggled in his arms and started to claw at any free skin he could reach. 

“Hey, hey. Shh.” Derek tried to calm Stiles down whilst gritting his teeth against the pain of being scratched open dozens of times and healing each scratch just to get another, deeper one.

After a while of that Stiles just… stopped. Whenever or not it was because Stiles knew that Derek healed faster than he could hurt him or if Stiles just waited for him to let his guard down was unclear to Derek. He tightened his hold. He wouldn’t let go. Not again.

“Why did you leave me, Derek?” Derek closed his eyes and put his chin on Stiles head, not caring about baring his throat to Stiles as tears ran down his face and into Stiles' greasy hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t leave again,” he whispered again and again, rocking them back and forth slightly as if he could finally grant Stiles sleep with it.

“Never again?”, Stiles asked in such a quiet broken voice that Derek’s heart broke allover again. He shook his head. “No, never again.”

Stiles glamour slit back into place and the hair under his chin felt softer and the boy in his arms almost seemed alive if it wasn’t for the missing breathing and heartbeat. Stiles turned around to face him, tears streaming down his face once more. 

Derek took a chance and loosened the hug to use one hand to brush the tears away. He shivered slightly as he made contact with the ice that made up Stiles' fake skin. His eyes focused on Stiles' trembling lips as they began to form words.

“You know that I’m gonna do a lot of bad things, right?” Stiles whispered in a raspy voice, unmoving eyes staring right into Derek's. “Yeah,” Derek sighed. “Yeah, I know. But... you don’t have to do them alone. I'm here now and I'll do whatever needs to be done for you to find peace.”

Stiles looked at Derek’s for a few more moments, before he hugged Derek back and let everything go. Even if it was just for now, he let everything fall away and allowed himself to truly grief the loss of his own life. He could fulfill his revenge later. He won’t let himself be exorcised. He will end his existence as a Phi Tai Hong like it began: in blood and death.


End file.
